חננאל דה פוליניו
לפי הרצאתו של יוסף עדיחי כהן בקונגרס העולמי ה-15 למדעי היהדות בשנת תשס"ט. מבוסס על עבודת דוקטורט של יוסף עדיחי כהן משנת תשס"ה: חננאל דה פוליניו, דמותו ותקופתו ,איטליה, המחצית הראשונה של המאה ה- ט"ז בהדרכת פרופ' א. טואף - אוניברסיטת בר אילן חננאל דה פוליניו (Hananel Graziadio da Foligno) המיר את דתו בשנות הארבעים של המאה ה-16 ונקרא לאחר ההמרה אלסנדרו פראנצ'סקי. קיים מסכת הקשרים ענפה עם אבות המסדר הישועי ברומא ובמיוחד עם מייסד המסדר איגנאציוס לויולה. היה לו חלק מרכזי במאמצי הישועים להביא להמרתם של יהודי איטליה במחצית הראשונה של המאה ה-16. מתוך ההרצאה הרקע: בעיני הנוצרים הייתה זאת זכות גדולה להיות מומר - דהיינו יהודי שהתנצר. מייסד המסדר הישועי איגנאציוס לויולה. שהיה ידוע ביחס נגד היהודים נהג לומר כי היה מודה לאל אם היה ממוצא יהודי. שכן, זה היה מצבם של מריה וישו - שהיו יהודים במקור. הוא קיים שיתוף פעולה הדוק עם המומרים ובמיוחד העריך את חננאל דה פוליניו. מוצאו מהעיר Foligno שבאומבריה. היה נשוי לביתו של בנקאי יהודי מספולטו. הוא היה בן לאנג'לו בן מוסטו, ואח של משה נסים דה פוליניו שנודע כאחד הרבנים הבולטים באיטליה במחצית הראשונה של המאה ה-16. לא ידוע היכן גדל והתחנך חננאל דה פוליניו ומאחר שלא נאמר במקורות דבר על זהות אמו, אפשר שכבר בהיותו נער לא גדל בבית הוריו. דה פוליניו כמעט ולא סיפק פרטים על עברו היהודי אך באחד מחיבוריו, שעניינו עימות מדומה בין יהודי לנוצרי, ציין כי נפגש עם אחד מגדולי הרבנים האיטלקים בזמנו משה באסולה. לחננאל דה פוליניו הייתה בקיאות רבה במקורות היהודיים, בקיאות שהעידו עליה בני זמנו הישועי פונציו קוגורדאן והישועי פרנצ'סקו דה תורס ואף המלומד הצרפתי גיום פוסטל שסיפר שנעזר רבות בחננאל דה פוליניו כשכתב את החיבורים בעברית כדי להפריך את כתבי כתבי הכפירה שבתלמוד . חננאל דה פוליניו נטבל לנצרות בכנסייה הראשונה של הישועים ברומא סנטה מריה דלה סטרדה בסוף שנת 1542. עד לאחרונה ההנחה הרווחת במחקר הייתה כי חננאל דה פוליניו המיר את דתו עקב קריסת בנק ההלוואות שניהל בספולטו והציפייה לקבל עזרה כלכלית מהכנסייה. במחקרו יוסף עדיחי כהן טוען כי קרוב לוודאי שהתנצרותו באה בהשפעת הקבלה. מסקנה זו עולה בקנה אחד עם הידיעות על השימוש ההולך וגובר שעשו תיאולוגים ומיסיונרים נוצרים בקבלה, ככלי חשוב במאמצי הניצור לאורך המאה השש-עשרה. עמדתה זו של הכנסייה בעד הקבלה הביאה את הרבנים לצאת נגד הדפסת הזוהר בשנת 1558. בארכיון כתבי היד בוותיקן בקטלוג כתבי־היד העבריים בספריית הווטיקן מצוי הפירסום להלן. Hebrew Manuscripts in the Vatican Library Vat. ebr. 227 244 ff. Paper. 212 × 144 mm. 7-bifolia quires. 16th century. Latin cursive script interspersed with semi-cursive Italian script. 1. Ff. 1r–9v: Verses from the Book of Isaiah that may be interpreted as referring to Jesus. 2. Ff. 10r–244r: Notes on kabbalistic treatises by Alessandro Franceschi, an apostate formerly known as Hananel Graziadio da Foligno. The author attempted to find references to Christianity in various Hebrew kabbalistic and exegetic texts, such as the Zohar, Sefer ha-Bahir, etc. On the author, a proselytizer and anti-Jewish polemicist who resided in Bologna in the mid-16th century, cf. D. Ruderman, “A Jewish Apologetic Treatise from Sixteenth Century Bologna.” HUCA, l (1979), pp. 253–276. On this manuscript cf. ibid., p. 258. Ff. 10–16 should be bound after f. 25. מאמר בנושא בבטאון סגולה המקור: יוסף עדיחי כהן צעד אחד יותר מדי - "כשמומר עושה הכל לפגוע באחיו היהודים. חננאל דה פוליניו" במאמר נכללים בין השאר הפרטים הבאים: על בני משפחתו # חננאל די פוליניו שינה את שמו לאחר ההמרה ל:אלכסנדרו פראנצ'סקו. # אחיו, מצד אביו, היה משה נסים דה פוליניו, שנחשב, מלבד בנקאי, גם אחד הרבנים הבולטים באיטליה של המחצית הראשונה של המאה ה-16 # אחיינו, היה מהפרנסים בפאסרו ופאנו ונודע בהתנגדות להדפסת הזוהר בשנת שי"ח במנטובה. # אחיין נוסף היה בקהילת קוניאו בפיימונטה ועסק בהוראת תורה לרבים. על חייו הוטבל לנצרות - 1542, 13 שנה פועל במסגרת המסיון הישועי. 1553 - שריפת התלמוד ברומא, 1555 - יוזם עלילת דם. שנה לאחר מכן - נפטר. 1601 - ספריתו העשירה נמסרת לידי הותיקן. על חשיבות הקבלה במאמר מובא כי במאה ה-16 התחזקה בקרב המסיונרים הנוצרים כי בעזרת הקבלה יביאו לידי התנצרות היהודים. אחד מהם כתב כי "הקבלה היא תורת הסוד, לפי הפרשנות שמשה עצמו קבל מפי השכינה, ונמסרה מדור לדור בלי הפסקה בעל-פה ולא בכתב - כדי שתעלה אותנו מן העולם הגשמי אל העולמות העליונים". מצוטט אחד המומרים שטען כי הוא עוסק בקבלה שהיהודים מרבים להעריץ, משתי סיבות: # הקבלה אינה אלא ביאור מסתורי של מספר האותיות וצורותיהן. # היא הדרך הקלה לצוד יהודים, להביאן להכרת האמת ולהשיבם לאמונתינו, כי גדול אמונתם בקבלה. קטגוריה:תולדות יהדות איטליה